


Strip Tease

by Love (crazylove)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylove/pseuds/Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt runs into Megan at a strip club</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Tease

Matt certainly wasn't expecting to run into Megan at a high class LA strip club but he couldn't say he was completely surprised when she kicked his chair and stood over him with her hands on her hips, blonde hair long and full around her bare shoulders.

"Um, hey," Matt said. There was a short break before the next dancer so he didn't have to scream.

"Um, hey, yourself," Megan said with a big grin on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I think I should be asking you the same thing," Matt said.

"No, I should be asking you!" Megan said.

"No, really--" Matt started but Megan cut him off with a look.

"I'm in LA way more than you are," she said, firmly. "So it's weirder for you."

"Hanging out," Matt said, feeling a little sleazy. Megan didn't seem to care.

"Wow, Matt. I feel like it's literally been forever. I came to say hi to my friend. He's having his bachelor party. Are you flying solo?"

Matt looked over to his side helplessly but his friend still wasn't there. "Yeah, no, I came with a buddy but he..."

Matt trailed off and Megan cocked her head, expectantly.

"He left to go get a lap dance," Matt finished. "And he hasn't come back yet."

Megan nodded. "Ah-ha," she said. "No sex in the champagne room. You didn't want to get a dance, too?"

Matt shook his head. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ a dance, it was just that he hadn't quite gotten up the nerve. Not that it shouldn't have been a big deal. The girls in the club definitely knew what they were doing and so did the guys in business suits, waving $100 bills like they were just monopoly money. Matt felt mostly out of place but part of him wished that he belonged here and part of him really didn't.

"You're missing out," Megan said. She sat on his lap instead and gave him a hug. Matt hugged her back, settling his arms around her. He was always amazed at how tiny she was, especially when she could be so intimidating.

"I missed you!" Megan said. She kissed his cheek. "Why don't you call me anymore, Matt?"

"You don't call me!" Matt said. "You're too good for me, all signed and everything."

"Oh stop!" Megan pinched his arm.

"Ow!" Matt yelped.

"It didn't hurt, you big baby." She rubbed where she had pinched his flesh. "Sorry. But I'm mad at you."

"You are pretty busy," Matt said. Truthfully, he thought about calling Megan a lot. But it was already two years since Idol and as much as they all tried to get together his visits with his idol friends were getting few and far between. It seemed most of them had moved on to record deals and national tours and apartments in their hometown with a second place in LA but Matt was still in Kalamazoo, doing his thing, which suited him fine but he didn't cross paths with the others that much.

"You're pretty busy," Megan said. "I heard you're up for the Michigan Entertainer of the Year award!"

Matt shrugged but he was pleased she knew about that. "It's just a local thing."

"Don't play it off. It's amazing. I'm proud of you!"

"I voted for your latest music video in the VH1 countdown," Matt admitted. Megan threw back her head and laughed. Matt laughed, too. He could never forget her wide smile, her unapologetic chortle, the way her shoulders shook when she was really amused.

"You're too much," she said. "Thanks, Matt."

Matt wanted to say something else but then the lights on the stage came up and the music started again. The next dancer came out, a petite lady with large breasts and long dark hair to her ass, a startling contrast to her milky white skin. She came out, whipping her hair around and immediately burst out of her top. Matt watched her shimmying against the pole. She climbed up it and then was hanging upside down, legs wrapped around it in the a death grip. Megan turned around and settled against him, still on his lap. Her hair was near his mouth.

"Her tits are lopsided," Megan said. "That's good to see. I mean, that's normal. Most girls don't have perfectly even titties unless they got them under the knife."

Matt blinked. Now that Megan had said something all he could see were the stripper's lopsided breasts. The right one had to be about a half size bigger. They bounced up and down as she crawled across the stage toward them. Megan pulled out a 20 from her bra and tucked it into the stripper's g-string.

"Work it, girlfriend," she said. The stripper smiled before rolling over on her back and spreading her legs.

The strip club wasn't Matt's idea. In fact, these sort of activities were probably the reason he didn't come to LA all that often. It seemed like you couldn't have fun without running all over the city or spending a lot of money on girls and booze. LA was a city where you didn't have any real friends, just people to be seen with. Matt just felt over that whole scene. That's why he could never live there. If it wasn't for the stripper with her mesmerizing uneven boobs and the heat of Megan's body against his lap he would have left a long time ago.

Megan reached back, massaging the back of his neck with her fingers, casually. She leaned her head all the way back against his shoulder. Her hips were moving to the beat of the music, ass sort of grinding against him. Matt took a deep breath. The stripper wasn't really doing it for him but this--well, the way Megan was moving definitely could.

"Hey," Megan said, talking normally but Matt could hear her anyway. "Wanna get out of here?"

Matt knew his companion was fucking the stripper in that back room where countless guys had probably fucked the same stripper before even though that wasn't supposed to happen at classy places like this. He nodded. Megan slipped off his lap. She was wearing a short black dress with high, sparkly black heels that looked impossibly high. He saw a flash of her pink thong as she stood up. She grabbed his hands and pulled up to his feet.

"Whoa," Matt said. "You're strong."

"You know it," Megan said. "Walk me out like a lady." She took his arm. They weaved their way around the tables full of men clapping and cheering and salivating at the girl they couldn't touch on stage. But Matt had the hottest girl in the place right on his arm.

The bouncer opened the door and wished them a good night. Outside it was cool and the night was clear, moon delicate and full above them. Megan shivered and snuggled up against him.

"I knew I should have brought a wrap," she said. "The place where we had dinner was freezing."

"I'll warm you up," Matt said. He had a goofy smile on his face before he realized that maybe he wanted that line to sound a little sexier. It was too late now.

"I've got a place not too far," Megan said. "If you don't mind stepping over toys. I haven't had a chance to clean up today."

"How's Ryder?" Matt asked. He rubbed Megan's side. She really did seem cold.

"Oh, he's just all energy only bigger now. He actually went back home yesterday. He goes to big boy school now and he hates to miss it."

"Very cool," Matt said. "Ryder is the coolest little boy."

"I know," Megan said, with a grin. "He keeps me laughing."

"It's been so long since I've seen him," Matt said.

"You have to come visit!" Megan said. "You haven't even seen my new place. Matt, you're really slipping. We used to be like the best of friends."

Matt smiled because he agreed and there was part of him that maybe wished they could be more. But it would just ruin everything. Right? He swallowed hard but his heart was still thumping in his chest.

"My hotel is just down the street," Matt said. "We can go there. I've got a stocked mini fridge and it's such a big room for just one guy. Keep me company for a little while?"

"You got it!" Megan said. She hailed the next cab that passed by them on the sidewalk. It was barely five minutes before they pulled up in front of the hotel lobby. Megan leaned against the wall as soon as they got inside and groaned.

"My feet are killing me!" she whined. "I don't know why I ever ever bother with heels." Matt stared down at her feet. Those heels were pretty sexy.

"Would it help if you didn't have to walk?" Matt asked and before he could think about it he swept her up over his shoulder and carried her into the elevator like a sack of potatoes, only she was way lighter. Megan squealed.

"Oh my God, Matt!" she said. She drummed her hands against Matt's butt. "Your ass has gotten a lot tighter. What have you been doing?"

"Bike riding," Matt said as the elevator doors opened.

"I like it!" Matt jerked when Megan pinched his ass hard through his jeans.

"Ow!" he said. "You're too good at that!"

He managed to open his hotel room door with one hand and then he dumped Megan on the bed. She laid on her back, dress hitched up almost dangerously high on her thighs.

"Much better," Megan said. "Oh, I love this room. Look at it. It's huge! Who's hooking you up?"

"I'm doing a charity thing tomorrow," Matt said. "You know the drill."

"You're so into philanthropy," Megan said. "That's hot."

"You're into using big words like Anoop," Matt said. He felt restless. He starting pacing the room. For a moment he couldn't remember where the mini-fridge was. When he looked at Megan again she was on all fours, elbows and knees on the bed.

"Oh Anoop ain't got nothing on me," Megan said. "Try this big word for size: antidisestablishmentarianism."

Matt chuckled and found the fridge. He pulled out the champagne. It was the first thing he grabbed.

"Does that turn you on?" Megan asked.

"Maybe," Matt said, trying not to blush.

"How's our boy Anoop anyway? Is he still in South Africa?"

"Last time I heard," Matt said. He stared down at the cork. He could never remember how to open those things. Megan was in front of him all of a sudden. She grabbed the champagne bottle and pulled the cork out like it was nothing.

"It's a twist off, Matt," she said with a smirk. "What's the occasion?"

"Old friends reuniting," Matt said. At least he could do that much. Megan stared at him for a moment, then nodded slowly.

"Yes," she agreed. "Old friends."

Megan poured the champagne into some random glasses that Matt found. It was very bubbly and dry. Matt didn't like it that much so he just downed his glass. Megan drank hers just as quickly and poured a second one.

"You know I thought about stripping," Megan said. Matt definitely did not know that.

"Back in the day," Megan continued. "I even auditioned for one of the clubs in Salt Lake City. It's not that hard and Mormons tip very well. Even if they aren't allowed to drink alcohol."

"Really?" Matt asked with wide eyes. Megan shrugged.

"I didn't have a lot of cash," Megan said. "I had to take care of Ryder. You'll understand one day, Matt. When your family is on the line you'll literally do _anything_."

Matt nodded. She was right, he didn't understand. But the unapologetic determined look in her eyes made him wish that he did.

"I worked out a routine," Megan said. "Want to see it?"

Matt blinked, not sure what to say. Megan put down her glass and smiled at him.

"Oh come on, it's fun," she said. "I'll have to improvise without a pole. Pull up a chair."

Matt sat in the leather executive desk chair. He watched Megan look around the room until she decided to use the edge of the doorway that separated the master suite from the rest of the room.

"I need music," Megan said. She turned on the TV and found MTV Hits. They were playing some R&B song with a fast beat.

"This will have to do," Megan said. "Are you ready for a show?"

Megan winked and then backed up against the edge of the doorway, moving her ass against it, leaning back, holding it with her hands, back arched, breasts shimmying in the air. Then she turned around, bracing herself against the wall, hips swaying side to side, dress moving seductively with them. Matt decided he would have hired her on the spot. She danced some more, using the wall as a stiff partner. Then she pressed her body against the wall, back to Matt. Megan turned her head and caught his eye.

"Unzip it," she said.

The black dress had a shiny silver zipper on the back. Matt stared at her for a moment like he didn't know what she said. But Megan waited patiently so he had to stand up. He put on hand on her hip to steady the dress.

Then he pulled her zipper all the way down.

Megan turned around. She was close to Matt, almost against him, as she slowly shimmer her way out of the dress. It fell in a heap at her feet. She was right in front of him in a black strapless bra and the pink thong on full display. There were tattoos he'd never seen before. Megan wrapped her arm around the small of his back and pulled him right up to her body so there was no space between them at all. Her hand slipped under the waist of his jeans, fingering the waistband on his boxer-briefs.

"Is this part of the routine?" Matt asked, breathlessly.

"Nope," Megan said.

"Good," Matt said.

"Sit down," Megan said. She backed him up until he was near the chair again. Matt sat down heavily--he didn't think his legs would support him for much longer anyway, not with Megan teasing him like that--and the chair rolled back halfway across the room. Matt had forgotten it was on the wheels. Megan looked unfazed. She just caught up to him and straddled him, knees pressed against his thighs. The chair bucked forward then backwards, dangerously.

"This isn't going to last long," Matt said. Megan shook her head.

"This is the lap dance you've been missing," she said. The chair bounced underneath them as Megan moved her hips, deliberately grinding up against his cock now. Matt couldn't deny it this time. He let out a shaky breath as he felt himself get harder and harder. Megan ran a finger down his face, staring into his eyes. She pulled his face down, close to her chest. Matt took a deep breath even though he could hardly breathe. Megan pulled him closer before she unhooked her bra and tossed it to the ground. Matt shut his eyes as Megan's bare breasts brushed across his face.

"Damn, Megan," he muttered. He reached up to cup her tits in his hands. They were completely even as far as he could tell but it really didn't matter.

Megan got off his lap just as he thought the chair was going to collapse on them. She turned around wearing those sexy heels, standing in-between his legs. Then she bent all the way over, slowly, and stood up again, straightening up vertebrae by vertebrae, all while she was shaking that sexy ass right up in his face.

"Oh my God," Matt gasped. He couldn't take it anymore. He unzipped his jeans to relieve the pressure. He needed her hands on his cock immediately.

"Oh Matt." Megan said. She backed up on him even more and as soon as the back of her legs hit the edge of the chair he pulled her back in his lap and started kissing her neck. She giggled, running her hands down his arms. His hands were all over her stomach, caressing her up to her breasts and back down her sides. Megan leaned back and caught his lips, kissing him. Matt kissed her back, twisting his body so he had a better angle to get his tongue in her mouth. The chair tipped back, bucked, shook, but they kept kissing, harder and harder until the chair actually did fall over.

"Ow," Matt said, once her was on the ground. Megan grinned at him as she pushed the chair away.

"Did you hit your head?" she asked. The carpet was soft. Matt didn't want to move.

"Probably," he said.

"I love sex injuries," Megan said. She laughed as she yanked his pants down.

"You're just violent," Matt said with a laugh.

"You got that right," Megan said. She pulled down his underwear and then her sweet lips were on his thighs. He sighed heavily, shaking under her touch. She kissed the inside of his thighs, scraped him there with her teeth, gently, flicked a tongue against his balls. Matt sucked in his breath and dug his fingers into the carpet.

"Oh, I haven't even gotten started," Megan said. She breathed over his cock, her breath warm and soothing. She teased him a little, running her tongue all around the tip. Matt held his breath, waiting for him to lick him up and down. Instead, Megan took him all the way in her mouth, taking him deeper than anyone else ever had before. Matt was impressed and also unbelievably turned on. It took everything he had not to come right there.

"Oh," Matt gasped. "Megan." He grabbed her hair, pulled, and Megan moaned against his cock. Matt twitched as Megan's mouth moved up and down, sucking and licking and kissing him while her hand steadily squeezed and stroked the base of his cock and her fingers would drift back down to his balls. She was working her cock so hard with her mouth and her hands that Matt could barely open his eyes.

"Megan," Matt said again. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna come..."

"Good," Megan said, pulling away. "That's a lot of work. But it's totally worth it, babe. Oh man. Wanna come all over my tits?"

Matt was too shy to say yes but he totally did. He didn't have a choice because Megan stroked him with two hands and made sure that he did. She threw her head back, laughing. Matt waited for his chest to stop heaving so he could finally talk again.

"Damn, Megan," he said. He stared at his come dripping off of her breasts. He felt kind of proud of that.

"Why haven't we done this before?" Megan asked. She got up and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. Matt watched her wipe herself off and then she tossed the towel to Matt.

"You look so good when you come Matt," Megan said. She walked over to the bed, still wearing the heels and the pink thong. Matt wanted to take pictures, she took so good.

"Your boobs look so good," Matt said. He followed her into the bedroom. She laid down on her back.

"Oh shut up," Megan said. "They're totally sagging."

"No way." Matt crawled on the bed. He pressed his face in-between her breasts. Megan giggled, pressing a hand against his hair. He could smell himself there but he sort of liked it.

"Beautiful," Matt said, nipping at her neck, kissing her there. "Sexy..."

"Two of my favorite words to hear," Megan said. Matt kissed her collarbone, her shoulders. Her skin was soft, much more delicate than he would have imagined. He kissed her arms, the sides of her breasts, her stomach, her hips. Megan made soft noises in the back of her throat. Matt ran his hands all the way down her legs, grabbing her ankles. She was still wearing her heels.

"Those shoes are so fucking hot," Matt said.

"That's why I've got them on," Megan said. She lifted her legs in the air. Matt nuzzled his face against the side of her left shoe.

"Do you have a shoe fetish, Mr. Giraud?" Megan asked.

"I just like these," Matt said.

He kissed his way up Megan's legs again until he was staring at her thong once again. He hooked his thumbs under the sides of her thong and pulled it away from her body. Megan lifted her hips, helpfully.

"You better take it off," she said.

"Oh I will," Matt promised. He sucked at her hip and then took her thong in his teeth. He had a great idea to pull her thong off with his teeth but it was harder than he thought it would be. Eventually he had to use his hands too. Megan laughed as soon as she realized he was struggling.

"I tried!" Matt said when he finally got the thong off after it got hooked on her heels a couple of times.

"We'll have lessons on that later, Matt," Megan giggled. "Now you better get down in there."

At least Matt knew he could do _this_ right. He grabbed Megan's hips and pulled her closer as he went down on her, probing his tongue inside of her and sucking at her clit. Megan moaned, squeezing his head between her thighs. Matt could hear those heels clicking together behind him.

"Fuck, Matt," Megan screeched, throwing her head back. She squeezed his head harder, breasts heaving. "Right there! Right fucking there, Matt. Oh yeah, keep on it. Right on that spot. God! Matt!"

Matt grinned and followed her instructions exactly until she was just yelling, grabbing at him, squeezing him, kicking her heels and Matt could feel her coming hard. He felt pretty proud of himself. Matt smiled down at her when she opened her eyes, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm good," Matt said.

"Oh, don't get cocky," Megan said, laughing. She reached around and gave her ass a smack.

"A little cocky?" Matt asked.

"A little bit," Megan said. "That's hot, actually."

"I wanna make you come again," Matt said, pressing his face against her neck.

"You'd better," Megan said.

Matt got them some water. They lounged on the bed for a little while, just recovering. Megan turned to him, clutching her bottle of water in her hands.

"We have catching up to do," she said. "And not just sexually."

"What do you want to know?" Matt asked.

"Well, I follow your twitter and all," Megan said. "But that doesn't let me know how you feel inside. How are you feeling, Matt? Are you happy with your life now?"

That was a loaded question. Matt took a moment to think of the perfect answer. He reached for Megan's hand and brought it to his mouth to give her a small kiss, there.

"Right now?" he said, raising his eyebrows. "I'm having the time of my life."

Megan rolled her eyes and patted his face. "Okay, mister. We'll have serious talk later. Yeah, right now we're having a good time. A really good time."

"A really good time," Matt repeated.

"About to get better," Megan said. She kissed him on the lips and ran her fingers through his hair. "Do you have any condoms?"

"Yeah?" Matt said. His cock was half-hard from the question. He was definitely ready to go again.

"Oh yeah," Megan said. "You are not getting off that easy."

"I'd better not be," Matt said. "I'd better not."

He got the condom and Megan put it on. She grinned at him, licking her lips, moving her hand slowly down his cock. She blew on his cock when she was finished.

"I just made a wish," she said.

"What did you wish for?" Matt asked.

"Oh no," Megan said. "Never tell. Then your wish won't come true!"

"Sorry!" Matt said. Megan leaned down and kissed him, tenderly, then hard, biting and pulling on his bottom lip.

"You're so sexy," she said against his lips. She sucked on his neck, bit him there, and then she was lowering herself on his cock with no hesitation.

"Oh yeah," Megan said. "I like to be on top."

Matt had no problem with that. He liked to watch. Her heels were still on display. He scooted back so he could utilize the headboard and the pillows. Megan looked at him.

"Comfortable enough, stud?" she joked.

"Waiting for you, baby," Matt said. Megan tossed her hair back.

"You better keep up!" she said.

Matt grinned as Megan began to go for it, bouncing up and down, side to side, her hair flying, breasts jiggling, biting her lip in concentration. Matt held her hips and tried to match her rhythm but it was hard to keep up. They were both sweating and everything was slick but it felt good. It felt more than good. It felt amazing. Megan leaned down, hair in his face and brushed her lips against his.

"Harder, Matt," she said. Megan turned around so he could see the curve of her ass and a new tattoo on the back of her shoulder.

"Grab my tits," Megan called. Matt leaned over, cupping her breasts in his hands, massaging them as he thrust deeper. Her heels scratched against the bed, digging into his arms, even when he tried to move them away. Eventually he decided he'd just enjoy the pain. They were still really hot. He was able to get a better angle now and Megan arched her back, shaking her head, really riding him, yelling things like, "Yes! Fuck yeah! Right... that's _it_!"

Matt reached around to stroke her clit while he was pumping away and Megan was loud, shouting his name, grabbing his hands and pressing her hands against his hands on her breasts. He was so focused on getting her off that when he came it took him by surprise.

"Shit," he said. "Megan--"

"Keep going!" Megan growled. "Don't stop, Matt, don't stop!"

Matt concentrated on thrusting even harder. It take much longer for Megan to come. He felt her shaking and squeezing against him while she pounded on the side of his thigh.

"Fuck!" Megan said. She rolled off him, collapsing beside him on the bed. "Wow, Matt, you made me dizzy."

"You _hurt_ me," Matt said. "I'm going to have bruises in the morning."

"Yes!" Megan said. She hit him in the thigh again and laughed. "It's the sign of a good time."

Matt laughed with her. The bruises were totally worth it.

"How's your feet?" Matt asked.

"They want out of these shoes," Megan said. "But the heels were a nice touch."

"Let me take care of that," Matt said. He scooted down and reached for her feet and took her heels off one by one, tossing them gently on the ground beside the bed. Then he gave her a nice foot massage, using his thumbs underneath the ball of her food. He even sucked her toes until Megan pushed him away.

"You're too much!" Megan laughed. "Come here."

Matt reached for her and she settled in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.They laid there quietly for such a long time that Matt thought maybe Megan had fallen asleep. But then she reached up and stroked his cheek.

"We have to do better," she said, snuggling against his chest. "We have to stay in touch, Matt. I need you in my life."

"Me too," Matt said. "I missed you, Megan."

"Tomorrow you'll tell me everything," Megan said. She kissed his nose.

"Tomorrow," Matt agreed. But for now Matt buried his face against Megan's hair and held her until they both fell asleep.


End file.
